Digital Innovation Model
__INDEX__ Das Digital Innovation Model (dModel) ist ein Strategiemodell zur Entwicklung digitaler Ideen und Innovationen. Mit dem Modell soll die Umsetzung der Digitalen Transformation in Unternehmen umfassend und einfach begleitet werden. Kern des Modells ist die komplette Nutzerorientierung. Das Modell wurde 2013 von Stephan Preuss als Reaktion auf den Umstand entwickelt, dass es zwar viel Fachliteratur und Studie zum Thema digitales Innovationsmanagement gäbe, jedoch keine praktikable Methode, um diese Erkenntnisse im Unternehmensalltag umzusetzenS. Preuss, T. Leonhardt: The Digital Innovation Modell - Software planen, die Nutzer lieben , S. 40. Ziele und Grundgedanken des dModel Ziel des Modells ist die effektive und effiziente Überprüfung einer digitalen Ideen auf ihre Sinnhaftigkeit und die nachfolgende Erarbeitung eines belastbaren Konzepts. Ausgangspunkt der Überlegungen waren verschiedene Studien zur Erfolgsrate von IT-Projekten Manifesto 2013'' – Standish Group. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015.large-scale IT projects on time, on budget, and on value'' – Studie der McKinsey Group. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015.. Demnach scheitern 56 Prozent aller IT-Projekte an den ZielsetzungenDrittel der Software-Grossprojekte sprengen Finanzrahmen''. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015.. Laut dem seit 1994 jährlich veröffentlichten Chaos Manifest der Standish Group sind die folgenden Faktoren die häufigsten Ursachen für das Scheitern digitaler Projekte: * Fehlende oder falsche Anforderungen * Fehlende Nutzerbeteiligung * Schlecht definierter Projektumfang * Unrealistische Deadlines * Fehlende Risikoanalyse * Fehlender Kommunikationsplan * Fehlendes Change Management * Unterschätzte bzw. zu große KomplexitätGroup: Why Do IT Projects/Programs Still Fail'' – Standish Group Slides auf SlideShare. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015. Demnach erfolgen die häufigsten Fehler bereits in der Planungsphase. Aufbau des Modells Einleitung Die Entwicklung eines digitalen Projekts erfolgt im dModel in neun Schritten. Da die Ergebnisse der einzelnen Schritte sich gegenseitig beeinflussen, werden diese iterativ durchlaufen. Als Ergebnis ist sowohl das Verwerfen einer Idee möglich, als auch ein schlüssiges und belastbares Konzept für eine digitale Innovation. Die neun Schritte werden - entsprechend der Innovationsforschung in drei Phasen unterteilt: # Nutzeranforderungen (Schritte 2-4) # Produktdesign-Anforderungen (Schritte 5-7) # Unternehmensanforderungen (Schritt 1 und Schritte 8-9)zum dModel’’. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015. Das Modell basiert auf einem umfassenden Fragekatalog, welcher die wichtigsten Stellschrauben und Erfolgsfaktoren für eine Innovation abfragt. Schritt 1: Ergebnisse Im ersten Schritt wird die Idee und das (vorläufig) damit verbundene Ziel dieser Idee definiert. Man soll sich bereits an dieser Stelle darüber klar werden, was die Aufgabe dieser Innovation ist bzw. welchen Sinn und Zweck sie hat. Nach dem Durchlauf der folgenden acht Schritte kann dann erneut überprüft werden, ob die Anfangsidee noch immer belastbar ist, Anpassungen notwendig sind oder die Idee verworfen werden muss. Typische Fragen sind: * Was ist das Ziel der Innovation? * Wie unterstützt sie das Unternehmen und die Nutzer? Schritt 2: Erfolgversprechendster Nutzer Unter der erfolgversprechendesten Zielgruppe versteht man die Nutzer einer digitalen Innovation, die als erste ein Interesse und eine Begeisterung für diese Innovation entwickeln. Das muss nicht zwangsläufig die zahlungskräftige Zielgruppe sein, die den Hauptmarkt abbildet. Vielmehr geht es darum, die Zielgruppe zu aktivieren, welche über Analyse, Trendsetting und Geheimtipps die Diffusion in den eigentlichen Markt ermöglicht. Damit folgt das DIM den Prinzipien der Diffusionsforschung, nach dem die Verbreitung einer Innovation in verschiedenen Adoptionsstufen verläuft. Preuss unterscheidet hierbei in Erstanwender (Early Adopter), Frühe Mehrheit (Early Majority), Späte Mehrheit (Late Majority) und die Nachzüglicher (Laggards oder Late Adopter). Die Erstanwender machen hierbei mit 10-15 Prozent die kleinste Gruppe aus, sind jedoch die Wegbereiter für die weitere Durchdringung der Adoptionspyramide. Der erfolgversprechendste Nutzer wird in Form einer Persona definiert, um so eine persönliche Ansprache zu ermöglichen. Typische Fragen sind: * Wer sind die Nutzer und wie ticken sie?''Persona-Definition’’. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015 * Kann der erfolgversprechendste Nutzer die Anfangsinvestition decken? Schritt 3: Bedürfnisse und Probleme Menschen benutzen Technologien, um bestimmte Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen oder Probleme zu lösen. Deshalb wird in diesem Schritt bestimmt, welche Bedürfnisse und Probleme der unter Schritt 2 definierten Persona mit dieser Innovation gelöst werden können. Dazu gehören neben dem Aspekt der konkreten Anwendung auch Vorbehalte und Ängste der Nutzergruppe in Bezug auf die Innovation. Im Sinne der Adoptionsforschung geht es bei der Definition dieser Bedürfnisse um äußerst subjektive Wahrnehmungen. Daher ist der direkte Einbezug der Nutzergruppe elemantar für die Konzeption und Evaluierung einer Innovation. Zusätzlich wird in diesem Schritt erörtert, welche alternativen Lösungsansätze bereits existieren, welche Lücken und Best practice diese aufweisen. Anhand dieser Konkurrenzanalyse kann die eigentliche Innovation der Idee weiterentwickelt werden. Typische Fragen sind: * Was nimmt die Nutzergruppe als Bedürfnisse und Probleme wahr? * Welche Lösungen gibt es aktuell? Schritt 4: Aufmerksamkeit und Diffusion Die Diffusionsforschung verweist auf die Relevanz der Kommunikation für den Erfolg einer Innovation. Dabei geht es nicht nur um reine Marketingmaßnahmen. Im Kontext der Authentizität und der im digitalen Alltag relevant gewordenen Mundpropaganda wird in diesem Schritt überlegt, wie die Nutzer selbst zum Diffusionsagenten werden. Sowohl Kontaktpunkte als auch die aktiven sozialen Netzwerke der Nutzer müssen identifiziert werden. Ziel sollte sein, dass sich die Innovation von allein verbreitet. Typische Fragen sind: * Was interessiert die Nutzer? * Wo ist die Nutzergruppe anzutreffen? Schritt 5: Erstnutzungserlebnis Die Erstnutzung ist entscheiden für den weiteren Erfolg einer Innovation. Für digitale Produkte - insbesondere Apps - wird die 10/30-Regel herangezogen. Demnach entscheidet sich der Nutzer innerhalb von zehn Sekunden, ob die App heruntergeladen wird. Bei der anschließenden Erstnutzung entscheidet der Nutzer dann innerhalb der ersten 30 Sekunden, ob er die App behält und weiternutzt oder wieder löscht''Apps müssen sich in 30 Sekunden bewähren’’, Haufe Verlag. Abgerufen am 30. Juli 2015. Die Erstnutzung beginnt somit bereits vor der eigentlichen Nutzung. Für die ersten zehn Sekunden spielen somit Faktoren wie Darstellung, Beschreibung, Vertraulichkeit der Downloadseite, Komplexität des Downloads und der Bezahlfunktion eine Rolle. In den anschließenden 30 Sekunden zählen z. B. Erlernbarkeit, intuitive Bedienung, erste Belohnung, Einfachheit der Nutzung und Spaß. Typische Fragen sind: * Wie können Zugangshürden reduziert werden? * Was ist die erste Belohnung? Schritt 6: Stammnutzen Da digitale Innovationen erst bei regelmäßiger Nutzung für das Unternehmen rentabel werden (z. B. durch Data Mining oder In-App-Käufe, werden diese fast nie für eine einmalige Nutzung entwickelt. Nach der Erstnutzung muss das Produkt daher in die Stammnutzung übergehen. Das heißt, der Nutzer entscheidet sich für eine dauerhafte Nutzung des Produkts. Dafür müssen dauerhafte Anreize geschaffen werden, welche das Produkt gegenüber anderen Alternativen besser positioniert. Die Definition des Stammnutzens sollte sowohl die regulären Funktionen einer digitalen Innovation berücksichtigen, als auch zusätzliche Angebote und Anreize wie z. B. Gamification, Media Sharing, Gutscheine oder ähnliche Belohnsysteme. Typische Fragen sind: * Wie erhalten die Nutzer einen dauerhaften Vorteil? * Wie erhalten die Nutzer ein dauerhaftes Gefühl der Freude? Schritt 7: Eigenschaften und Funktionen Die grundlegenden Eigenschaften und Funktionen einer digitalen Innovation leiten sich direkt aus den Schritten 3 und 6 ab. Wichtig wird an dieser Stelle zum einen die Definition eines Alleinstellungsmerkmales sowie die Betrachtung der Usability. Entsprechend den Erkenntnissen des Technikakzeptanzmodells entscheidet das Alleinstellungsmerkmal über die (subjektiv) wahrgenommene Nützlichkeit einer Innovation gegenüber den Alternativen (man kann mehr mit machen). Die Usability entscheidet wiederum darüber, wie der Nutzer die Bedienbarkeit der Innovation gegenüber den Alternativen wahrnimmt (man es damit besser machen). Typische Fragen sind: * Mit welchen Funktionen können die dringlichsten Probleme der Nutzer gelöst werden? * Was fehlt den Alternativlösungen? Schritt 8: Unterstützer, Partner, Kritiker Jede Innovation hat sowohl Unterstützer als auch Kritiker. Beide müssen frühzeitig berücksichtigt werden. Von den Unterstützern möchte man die notwendige Unterstützung (finanziell, meinungsbildend) erhalten, während die Bedenken der Kritiker möglichst umfassend abfangen werden sollen. Beide Gruppen sind somit sowohl bei der Finanzierung als auch bei der Diffusion entscheidend. Dies gilt insbesondere bei internen digitalen Innovationen wie zum Beispiel der Digitalisierung von Geschäftsprozessen bzw. der Digitalen Transformation in Unternehmen. Typische Fragen sind: * Welche Anreize können den internen und externen Unterstützern geboten werden? * Welche Kritik ist möglich? Schritt 9: Umsetzung und Finanzierung Als letzter Schritt werden Initialkosten, laufende Kosten sowie die Gewinnstruktur evaluiert. Dafür wird sowohl der Prozess der Entwicklung als auch der nachgelagerte Prozess der Diffusion und Wartung bzw. Weiterentwicklung berücksichtigt. Typische Fragen sind: * Welche Schritte zur Umsetzung sind notwendig? * Wie sieht die gewinnbringende Einnahmestruktur aus? Wissenschaftliche Basis des DIM Die Entwicklung des DIM greift grundlegend auf die Prinzipien des Design Science von Buckmister Fuller und des Research Framework von March & Smith zurück. Durch den Design-Science-Ansatz lassen sich komplexe Zusammenhänge extrahieren und auf lösungs- und aufgabenorientierte Konzepte reduzieren (nested problem solving)Fuller R. Buckminster - Education Automation: Freeing the scholar to return to his studies, 1961 Illinois. Weiterhin kommen beim DIM Erkenntnisse der Diffusionsforschung, Adaptionsforschung, Mediennutzungsforschung, Usability-Forschung und Technikakzeptanzforschung zum Einsatz. Design Science Die Grundlage des Design Science Ansatzes ist eine Kombination aus wissenschaftlicher Recherche und Design-Methoden. Das Ziel der Methode ist es, aus einem abstrakten Zusammenhang und mithilfe eines iterativen Entwicklungskreislaufs, einen Lösungsansatz zu schaffen. March und Smith haben diesen Ansatz in den 1990er Jahren für Informationstechnologien weiterentwickelt und um das naturwissenschaftliche Prinzip aus Theorie und Verifizierung ergänzt. Dabei unterschieden sie in ihrem Research Framework in Research Output und Research Activities, die wiederum in einzelne Arbeitschritte unterteilt werden: * Research Output: Konzept (Construct), Modell (Model), Methode (Method), Realisierung (Instantiation) * Research Activities: Umsetzen (Build), Evaluieren (Evaluate), Theoretisieren (Theorize), Begründen (Justify)March, Salvatore T. & Smith, Gerald F. - Design and natural science research on information technology, 1995, Minneapolis Diffusionsforschung Die Diffusionsforschung beschäftigt sich mit der zeitlichen Verbreitung von Informationen, Innovationen und menschlichen Aktivitäten. In Bezug auf Innovationen geht es insbesondere darum, wie eine Innovation innerhalb einer Zeitperiode durch verschiedene Kanäle innerhalb der Mitglieder eines sozialen Netzwerks kommuniziert werdenEverett M. Rogers - Diffusion of Innovations, 2003, 5th Edition, S. 10. Die Diffusion einer Innovation kann durch verschiedene Modelle, z. B. das Bass-Diffusionsmodell, prognostiziert werdenvgl. Bass Frank M. - A Dynamic Model of Market Share and Sales Behavior, 1963, Chicago. Da eine Innovation stets eine neue Herangehensweise an eine Problemlösung darstellt, ist, laut Rogers, die Wahrnehmung einer Innovation anfangs durch Unsicherheit gekennzeichnet: Aufgabe der Kommunikation ist dabei im ersten Schritt, die Akzeptanz seitens der Nutzer zu etablieren. In diesem Akzeptanzprozess werden nach Rogers drei Gruppierungen der Nutzer differenziert: # Innovatoren und Vorläufer (Early Adopter) # Frühe und späte Mehrheit # Nachzügler (Laggards) Der Übergang von den Early Adopters zur frühen Mehrheit stellt dabei den wichtigsten und zugleich schwierigsten Abschnitt da, denn hier entscheidet sich, ob ein Produkt Geheimtipp (Special interest) oder Allgemeingut wirdvgl. Geoffrey A. Moore: Crossing the Chasm: Marketing and Selling High-Tech Products to Mainstream Customers, 1991, Harper Business Essentials. Im Fokus der Nutzeranalyse sollten daher vorrangig die Early Adopters und die frühe Mehrheit stehen, die Preuss als die “erfolgsversprechendsten Nutzer” beschreibtStephan Preuss, Tino Leonhardt: The Digital Innovation Model - Software planen, die Nutzer lieben, 2014, Leipzig, S. 46. Innovationsforschung und Innovationsmanagement Die Innovationsforschung untersucht als Zweig der Diffusionsforschung die Verbreitung von Innovationen innerhalb einer Gesellschaft. Nach dem wichtigsten Vertreter dieser Diffusionstheorie, Everett M. Rogers, ist die Wahrnehmung einer Idee als Innovation maßgeblich von der subjektiven Wahrnehmung der jeweiligen Nutzer abhängig. Diese ist wiederum stark abhängig vom Wissensstand, Status und Medienzugang der jeweiligen NutzergruppeEverett M. Rogers - Diffusion of Innovations, 2003, 5th Edition, S. 11. Weiterhin ist eine Innovation auch durch die Art der Nutzung definiert. Die Umnutzung einer bestehenden Idee kann somit ebenfalls als Innovation geltenEverett M. Rogers - Diffusion of Innovations, 2003, 5th Edition, S. 17. Mit den praktischen Auswirkungen und Mechanismen der Innovationsforschung beschäftigt sich das Innovationsmanagement. Dieses stellt die Frage, wie in einem Markt Innovationen entstehen und wie diese kommuniziert werden können. Lühtje et al. unterscheidet hierbei in drei Hauptkategorien, welche den Erfolg einer Innovation beeinflussen: # Konsument / Nutzer # Produkt # Innovator Fehlt eine der Komponenten, entstehen, laut Lüthje, in der Regel eine wenig erfolgreiche Innovationen: Hausschildt und Salomo führen diese Überlegungen in Ihren Betrachtungen fort und unterscheiden drei Dimensionen einer Innovation: # die prozedurale (Wo beginnt und endet eine Innovation?) # die inhaltliche (Was ist daran innovativ?) # die subjektive (Für wenn ist das innovativ?)vgl. Hausschildt Jürgen & Salomo Söre – Innovationsmanagement, 2011, 5. überarb. Aufl., München: Vahlen Es gibt somit keine Innovation per se. Beide Forschergruppen stellen den Nutzer als entscheidenden Erfolgsfaktor einer Innovation in den Mittelpunkt. Die Forschergruppe um Prof. Dr. Ansgar Zerfaß an der Universität Leipzig ergänzt diese Erkenntnisse um den Aspekt der Kommunikation. Sie ist ausschlaggebend für die Verbreitung einer Innovationvgl. Zerfaß, A. et al. (2004). Kommunikation von Innovationen. In: Zeitschrift für Kommunikationsmanager, 1(2), S. 56-58. Adoptionsforschung Im Gegensatz zur Diffusionsforschung beschäftigt sich die Adoptionsforschung mit der Adaption von Innovationen durch den individuellen Rezipienten. Anstelle einer Nutzergruppe wird hier der individuelle Nutzer und seine Bedürfnisse und Probleme betrachtet. Nach Christian Lüthje, seit 2008 Leiter des Instituts für Innovationsmarketing der Technische Universität Hamburg-Harburg bedeutet dies: Zur Planbarkeit des Adoptionsprozess beim Individuum wird das Fünf-Phasen-Modell von Rogers herangezogen. Dieses beschreibt die fünf Schritte eines Individuums bei der Konfrontation mit einer Innovation: # Kenntniss (awareness): das Individuum weiß von der Innovation, hatte aber noch keine weiteren Berührungspunkte. # Meinungsbildung (persuasion): das Individuum postioniert sich intuitiv positiv oder negativ dazu. # Entscheidung (decision): das Individuum sammelt Hintergrundwissen zur Innovation und bildet sich eine Meinung, welche in Übernahme (Adoption) oder Verweigerung (Rejektion) mündet. Bei diesem Schritt ist die Informationssuche und Informationsbereitstellung relevant. # Implementierung (implementation): das Individuum testet die Innovation. Bei diesem Schritt ist das reibungslose Erstnutzungserlebnis entscheidend. # Bewertung (confirmation): das Individuum entscheidet endgültig über die weitere Nutzung der Innovation. Bei einer positiven Bewertung wird die Innovation zum einen in die eigenen Prozesse integriert. Zum anderen wird das Individuum selbst zur Diffusionsinstanz, die in den sozialen Netzwerken die Innovation weiterempfiehlt. Um beides zu erreichen, ist der Langzeitnutzen der Innovation relevantEverett M. Rogers - Diffusion of Innovations, 2003, 5th Edition, S. 164. Techniksoziologie Die Techniksoziologie untersucht, weshalb Menschen Technologien akzeptieren oder ablehnen. Das bekannteste Modell ist das Technikakzeptanzmodell (kurz: TAM) nach dem Professor für Informationssysteme Fred D. Davis, der sich wiederum auf das sozialpsychologische Modell von Ajzen und Fishbein beziehtvgl. Ajzen I. Fishbein M. Heilbronner, R.L. - Understanding Attitudes and Predicting Social Behavior, 1980. Grundgedanke von Davis’ 1985 veröffentlichtem TAM ist, dass die Technologienutzung von zwei Variablen abhängt: # wahrgenommene Nützlichkeit (perceived usefulness) # wahrgenommene Benutzerfreundlichkeit (perceived ease of use)vgl. Davis F. - A technology acceptance model for empirically testing new enduser information systems - theory and results, 1985, PhD thesis, Massachusetts Inst. Of Technology. Damit brachte Davis erstmals das Thema Usability ins Spiel, die sich im DIM insbesondere in dem Aspekt des Ernstnutzungserlebnisses widerspiegelt. Zugleich stellte er den Nutzer in den Mittelpunkt der Technikakzeptanz. Das mittlerweile als TAM1 bekannte Modell von Davis wurde 2008 durch Venkatesh und Bala zum TAM3 weiterentwickelt. Venkatesh und Bala bezogen sich dabei verstärkt auf die digitalen Innovationen und ergänzten das TAM1 durch die beiden Faktoren: * Anchor * Adjustment. ‘’Anchor’’ umschreibt die Grundeinstellung bzw. Glaubenssätze des Nutzers zum Computer und unterteilt sich in: * Computer Self-Efficacy: Der Nutzer glaubt, er kann eine bestimmte nur mit dem Computer erledigen. * Perception of external control: Der Nutzer glaubt an organisatorische und technische Quellen, welche das System unterstützen. * Computer Anxiety: Der Nutzer hat eine Abneigung gegen oder Angst vor Computern. * Computer Playfulness: Der Nutzer tritt dem Computer spielend gegenüber. ‘’Adjustment’’ umschreibt die Wahrnehmung des Nutzers in Bezug auf die konkrete Innovation: * Perceived Enjoyment (oder Joy-Of-Use): Der Nutzer empfindet - unabhängig vom Ergebnis der Aktivität - Spaß oder Frust bei der Benutzung der Innovation. * Objective Usability: Der Nutzer empfindet die Nutzung der Innovation als besser oder schlechter als die Alternativenvgl. Venkatesh & Bala - TAM 3: Advancing the Technology Acceptance Model with a Focus on Interventions, 2008. Venkatesh und Bala ergänzten das TAM damit durch die beiden Aspekte der grundlegenden Zugangsbarriere bei Nutzern sowie der Usability. Literatur * Stephan Preuss, Tino Leonhardt: The Digital Innovation Model - Software planen, die Nutzer lieben. Leipzig 2014, ISBN 978-3-00-046340-2 * Siehe Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Digital Innovation Model Webseite * Interview mit Stephan Preuss im Handelsblatt * dModel-Besprechnung im Handelsblatt Trendreport * Buchrezension auf Usability Germany * Artikel zur Digitalisierung in Deutschland auf Tecchannel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Strategiemodel